


A midnight Dip

by Gameguy199



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Fantasy, Fiction, Introductions & Chapters, Literature, M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameguy199/pseuds/Gameguy199
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To beat the Michelangelo goes for a swim in the middle of the night. while swiming he encounters a predator who has plans for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	A midnight Dip

Mikey groaned as he slowly rolled onto his shell. sweat clung to his skin, as he slowly sat up.

"fuck, it's HOOOOOOT."

it was true. april had been complaining that the surface was over 100 degrees. but here in the sewers where the heat never dissipated, leaving the damp tunnels hot and humid. normally the turtles liked the heat; they were reptiles after all but this much heat was starting to become annoying. training had been difficult; none of them had been able to do much because they got so hot so fast. 

groaning Mikey wiped the sweat off his forehead with his hand before scrubbing his fingers against the single sheet had had been trying to sleep under. he was alone in his room, recently.....since they'd  become mates leo would join him. but tonight had been different. the blue banded turtle had said he was going to stay up late and work on his katas a bit more since they hadn't done as much during the day.

running his hands over his head mikey racked his brains trying to think of a way to cool down. yes he had a fan on in his room; but all it was doing was blowing the hot air around without actually cooling him off. he was sure his other brother's had fans on in their rooms too, but donnie had begged them to only have on a single fan for each of them; or they ran the risk of blowing the battered old fuse-box that helped to keep their lair supplied with electricity. 

mikey sighed, flopping back down onto his bed. moaning slightly as the warm mattress touched his hot skin. 

"fuck it's hot."

rolling onto his side he angled himself so the fan was blowing directly on him; in an attempt to cool off. but it was no use, he felt no cooler as the hot air of his room rushed over his sweat covered body. sighing mikey stood up, his eyes roved over the stack of comics that he'd yet to read, his desk covered with half drawn sketches and drawing, and his turtle titain costume which donnie had helped him sew for Halloween one year. as he looked around his room his eyes fell on a picture he had hung on the wall. 

in the photo a 5 year old mikey grinned back at him, surrounded by his family. mikey smiled as he recalled that day. he and his family had gone swimming for one of splinter's....... Mikey's mind trailed off as an idea popped into his head.

poking his head out of his room he scanned the lair, looking for signs of his brothers. once he was sure he wouldn't be spotted he slowly krept out of his room, using all his ninja skills to creep through the lair unseen and unheard. reaching the entrance to the lair mikey did a final sweep to be sure no one had seen him before turning and exiting the lair. 

moving through the tunnels mikey grinned to himself at the idea of swimming. the idea of being surrounded by cool water sounded like heaven to him. luckily he didn't have to go far, the pool they normally would go swimming in was only a few junctions away from the lair. coming to a stop in front of the large pool of water mikey grinned and he leaned down and dipped his toe into the cool water. he could not help but groan as the water cooled his hot skin almost instantly. 

"enjoying yourself Michelangelo?"

Mikey's eyes snapped open and he spun around, forgetting for a moment that he stood on the very edge of a pool while standing on one leg. his arms when up as he struggled to keep his balance for a moment before loosing the battle and toppling sideways, plunging sideways into the pool of cool water. He floundered in the water, struggling to get his bearing for a moment before breaking the surface of the water and gasping for breath. above him he watched as Leo smiled pleasantly down at him. 

"enjoying yourself?" 

mikey spat out a small mouthful of water, before nodding slowly. 

"yeah....the water feels great."

leo raised and eyebrow before speaking. 

"master splinter told us years ago not to go swimming unless we had someone with us. remember? he said there could be debris of predators."

mikey bit his lip. it was true, master splinter had made it very clear to them as children that they should always bring someone with them when they went swimming. 

opening his mouth to speak he broke off as leo smiled at him. 

"but i suppose you didn't want to wake us. so i'll let it slide. ok?"

mikey swallowed nervously but nodded thankfully. he watched as leo moved into the pool of water too, letting out a low moan as he did so. sure that he was not going to get in trouble mikey turned and slowly swam around the pool, enjoying the feeling of the cool water against his skin. he could hear leo swimming to, and for a time he felt like he was in heaven. dunking his head under the water mikey broke the surface a moment later, mikey looked around the pool to ask leo how long he wanted to stay, when he found that leo had vanished. 

"leo?"

His voice echoed around the empty chamber. nervously he swam over to the edge of the pool, gripping the ledge of concrete so he would not have to continue treading water as he looked over the large pool.

"LEO?"

again his voice was the only sound hat met his ears. nervously he continued to look out over the large pool or dark water. what was going on? where had Leo gone? has somethng happened to the oldest turtle? mikey felt his heartrate skip a few beats at this thought. 

"LE-AHHHHHHH!"

he felt something grab his ankle, sending a bolt of lightning through his body, kicking and thrashing; as he struggled to break free of the thing's grip. he let out a panicked cry of fear as he felt the thing begin to pull down on him, trying to drag him under the water.

"LEO!!!"

the things gave another great pull and finally managed to break his grip on the ledge, pulling his head under the water. he opened his mouth to scream only to feel a pair of lips pressed against them. a moment later they broke the surface before being pushed against the side of the pool. 

he felt leo press in harder, deepening the kiss; pulling away after a moment. 

"leo? you sca-"

but leo cut him off, lean in to....

"AHH!'

mikey let out a loud yelp of surprise a pain as leo bit down on a spot of flesh on his collar bone. not strong enough to draw blood, but enough to mikey him flinch slightly in pain.

a moment later the bite turned into a gently suckle as leo began sucking on the patch of skin he'd bitten. unconsciously Mikey's hands which had wrapped around Leo's shoulders, tightened. against his will his eyes closed tightly and his head titled back, allowing leo more access to the sensitive flesh of mikey's neck. 

he groaned as he felt leo release the skin he'd been sucking on. both their breaths were coming in shallow breathy pants now. he groaned as he felt leo's breath on his neck. 

"p....P....Please....."

a second later his body jerked as leo again bit his skin, before beginning to suckle it. sucking anhd licking at the skin until it was red and inflamed.

"L.....Leo...."

but Leo growled leaning in to run his teeth alone Mikey's neck, making Mikey whimper and shudder in a mixture of fear and arousal. 

"prey doesn't talk to it's predator Mikey.....it. gets. eaten."

as leo spoke those last 3 words he punctuated them by biting mikey's neck, making him flinch each time.

mikey whimpered as he felt leo's tongue run alone the tender and abused flesh of his neck.

"luckily for you _THIS_ predator has something else in mind."


End file.
